


Needing Touch

by aphorisnt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Obikin Week 2018, editing? lol what's that?, hella short, need for cuddles, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphorisnt/pseuds/aphorisnt
Summary: Anakin needs to hold Obi-Wan.





	Needing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> For day 5, touch starved.
> 
> This is suuuuuuuuuper short and completely unedited and I am literally posting this five minutes after writing it but I wanted to do _something_ for Obikin week and so this is the contribution my brain churned out in about 15min or so. Maybe one day I'll go back and do more with this, who knows. Well, enjoy!

“Anakin, what are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Anakin said innocently from over Obi-Wan’s shoulder, arms and legs wrapped tight around the other man where he sat reading over mission reports and troop movements. At Obi-Wan’s question Anakin tightened his grip and tried to press himself impossibly closer where he was already flush against Obi-Wan’s back.

“Nothing, hmm? Well you seem to be clinging to me like a rathtar, so I wouldn’t call that nothing.”

“I missed you, is all.” Anakin rubbed his cheek against Obi-Wan’s, then hooked his chin back over Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “You were gone on that campaign for almost a month and I only got to talk to you over a few comm calls.”

“That was a covert mission, You know we had to maintain comm silence for extended periods of time.”

“I know, but still,” he pouted. “Can you look at those later?” he gestured to the datapad in Obi-Wan’s hand and the other two in his lap. “I promise it will still be there later.”

Obi-Wan sighed and set down the pad, then turned around to face his younger lover. “What is this about? And don’t,” he held up his hand, “say nothing because I can tell something is bothering you.”

Anakin sighed. He had been about to do just that. “It’s just…” He closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath. For all that he trusted Obi-Wan to see all sides of him he still sometimes hated to be vulnerable in front of his former Master. “I read the mission report.”

“Oh, you actually read those sometimes?” Obi-Wan joked, trying to stave off the atmosphere that was quickly growing more serious.

“Master, I mean it. You almost died out there. If Cody hadn’t found you and gotten you to Helix so quickly, if they hadn’t gotten you in bacta, I could’ve lost you. And I wouldn’t have found out about it for weeks until I got back to the Temple. Just deliver my report to the Council and then Mace tells me, ‘Oh, by the way, Obi-Wan died,’ and that’s it. Obi-Wan, I mean it, you really scared me.”

Obi-Wan reached out and grasped Anakin’s hands in his. “But you didn’t lose me,” he said gently, meeting the other man’s eyes. “I’m right here and I’m perfectly fine, and you’re not gonna get rid of me that easily.” He let go of Anakin’s hand with one of his, opting instead to stroke his hair. “You know what we do is dangerous and there may very well be a time when I don’t make it back from a mission, I won’t pretend otherwise, but do know this: I will do whatever I can to make it back to you. I love you, Anakin, and I will always fight to come back to you, just like I know you’ll always fight to come back to me.”

“Thank you, Master,” Anakin said softly. He wasn’t entirely reassured but he felt better nonetheless and that would do for now. “Now come on,” he said, standing up. “Like I said, that work will still be there later. Come and just cuddle with me for a while for now.”

With a laugh Obi-Wan let himself be pulled to his feet. “All right, but just for a little while.”


End file.
